Previous investigations of the metabolism of leucovorin to its reduced folate metabolites have been successfully carried out in normal volunteers. This study seeks to determine the time course and pattern of accumulation of reduced folate metabolites after repetitive oral administration of folic acid to normal volunteers, and to compare these results to previous studies of leucovorin and single-dose folic acid.